Dark Resistence
by polkadotboat
Summary: the most notorious villains from across the Gotham band together under the leadership of one: Black Mask. They have a hostage plan to capture and kill the Batman, but the main operative of this mission is having doubts, and will jeopardize the freedom of all of the members... This is an OC story
1. Chapter 1

I raised my eyebrows as the suited man sipping his drink at the edge of the bar, ignoring the drunken people around them as if he were better than them. I smiled and pulled my purple hood further over my face.

"The Intel was right. The B.W. is _here_. I'll make my move." I whispered into the microphone, hiding my face into the jacket so people couldn't see my lips moving.

"Follow procedure, Adalynn. This is your last chance. You blow this, you're reclassified." Daniel threatened. I rolled my eyes.

"I won't. I swear."

"And you can't—" I shut off the ear bud. I had memorized the procedure like my life depended on it. The only problem was actually following it. I always had a way of screwing up these missions. I stood up and strode across the bar toward Wayne. I took a deep breath several feet away from him, leaning against the counter. This was my last chance, as Daniel had said. I glanced at Wayne, who paid no attention to me and finally worked up the nerve to start phase one of the mission.

"Two beers." I asked, sliding into the seat beside Wayne.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Was the first thing he said.

I pulled my fake I.D. and handed it to the bar tender. He examined it and handed it back, turning away to complete my order.

"I'm twenty-one, so no. I'm not." I finally turned to look at his face, and a fake smile spread across mine. "Hey, you're Bruce Wayne, aren't you? Super rich right? I did a report on you in high school!" I began to gush crazily, and I knew I had to tone it down or I would soon be acting like a teenager, not a college student. "One of your divisions studies alien tech, right?" I said slowly, forcing my voice to be cool and collected, more mature.

"Yes." He said through tight teeth. I could tell something was on his mind, concerning what, I didn't know. I glanced at my watch quickly: 9:32. Okay. I have thirteen minutes to convince him that I'm completely one hundred percent innocent.

"And you've got so much money, you could throw away half of it, and still have enough to pay for your house, and—what—fifty house keepers and your son, right?"

"How do you know about him? He demanded suddenly.

I held up my hands defensively, appearing calm even though my heart was pounding so hard I swore he heard it. "It was in the paper the other day. Why was it some secret that the tabloids weren't supposed to know about?"

He nodded as I studied his face intently. I knew he had the eyes of a hawk, but what he didn't know was that so did I. I carefully noted the way his eyes narrowed as a sign of anxiety or worry.

"So, as I was saying," I continued, even though I knew his thoughts were elsewhere, "Could you spare me some cash for the cab. I'm broke. It's late. And it's not all that safe here in Gotham, _so…"_

He looked at me, and suddenly his façade as Bruce Wayne appeared on his face and he flashed a fake smile. "Of course." He pulled out his wallet and I glanced down at my watch: 9:38. Could time pass any slower? I complained silently.

I picked up my drink and forced the alcohol down my throat. To be honest, it was my first taste of the stuff in my life. I didn't like it, but I was the best actor in the entire Dark Resistance, so I made it look natural.

He handed me a twenty and I raised my eyebrows. "My house isn't that far. I don't need that much." I said, forcing the money back in his hands.

"For the beers you barely drank," He explained. I smiled in embarrassment. "How were you planning on paying without cash?"

"Well…" I looked down sheepishly. "Um… You see… Okay, I don't really want to lie to a millionaire 'cause he might use this against me in court ten years from now, but my living situation isn't the best…" I quickly lied, making up a story to make him feel sorry for me. "I come here to escape from it all. And I'm not twenty-one. I'm seventeen." Actually I'm fifteen. "Although, I did do a report on you last year. I didn't make that up." I looked away, placing tears in my eyes and then quickly wiping them away.

"I'm sorry for your… situation… I strongly advise you not to use this fake I.D. again. It's against the law. Have a good evening." He said turning back toward the counter. I pursed my lips and glanced at my watch again: 9:45. Late! Damn it, Daniel's going to be pissed, but if the mission succeeds, then there's not much for him to be mad about. But that's thinking ahead. I had to focus on the now.

I slyly brushed my ear, turning on my ear piece again. "I'm on my way out. Phase one complete."

Somehow, I could feel Wayne's eyes boring into my back. I wondered what he suspected of me. He was the greatest detective in the world after all, so there had to be something I did wrong, but I didn't think it mattered much. Phase one was successful as far as I could tell. Now it's time for the fun part.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get to the rendezvous. _Now_. You're late. It could cost us so make up for lost time." Daniel hissed.

I looked down and whispered, "I will. Mission was successful so quit pissing yourself."

I casually glanced back and my heart skipped a beat. Wayne was heading out of the bar. "Oh, man. We've got company. Give me a sec."

"We don't have a second!" Daniel yelled.

"If I don't do this, our mission could be jeopardized. Just wait."

I quickly rushed to the side of the street and pulled my hand into the air. "Taxi! Taxi." I yelled, waving my arm. I quickly realized that the one taxi on this street was occupied and I sat down on the curb, putting my face in my hands in defeat.

I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. Wayne kneeled down next to me. "Can I give a ride home?" He asked kindly. I bit my lip. "It's the least I could do."

"Abort your mission, Addie!" He screamed, and I quickly turned off my earpiece.

I smiled kindly. "No… I'll find a ride home on my own. Honestly, it's fine." I stood up and he followed. "Thank you though. You've been really kind to me, but I don't want to be any trouble."

"No trouble. I have time. And, like you said, these streets aren't safe."

I bit my lip again. How dare he use my own words against me! "Thank you. I guess I should give you back the cab fare then." I handed back the ten dollar bill and a couple of quarters but he shook his head. "You need it more than I do."

Suddenly, he looked up at something past me and his eyes narrowed. The clouds suddenly grew darker and wind whipped my hair into my face. It was so sudden it had to be unnatural. They were activating phase two _now?_

"What's happening?" I yelled in fear over the screaming wind. A cold mist spread across the ground along and a dark laughter filled my ears. I stepped back.

"I don't know." One by one, a villain of Wayne's stepped from the shadows.

"Hey kids. Ready to have some fun?" The joker laughed maniacally, sending the street into a panic. I was about to join them, when Wayne dragged me toward an alley.

"Stay hidden." He ordered. I nodded and he sped away. Another villain appeared from the shadows. It was scarecrow.

"I've got gas! Who wants it?" He asked, running into the crowd with the gas spraying from the pods at his wrists.

"I don't think that sounded as intimidating as you had anticipated." The Joker said through the com-link and I pursed my lips to keep from smiling.

"Would you like to face your most intimidating fears, Joker?" Scarecrow hissed, and then laughed maniacally.

Giant vines uprooted from the concrete and it grabbed citizens and threw them down the street. I watched in horror. Did they realize how much worse Dark Resistance's situation would be if murder was on the list? Poison Ivy probably didn't care, but I did.

"If you kill anyone, Ivy, the Bat will have your head, now stop!" I said into the com.

"That's an order!" Daniel followed, understanding the situation.

"Addie, where are you?" Daniel added.

"West alley on J Street."

"Perfect. Wrath and Scorn are behind you." My head whipped around and I studied the street, but couldn't see them. "Wrath, Scorn. Wait for the Batman to come out and take her hostage, but let him fight a little bit so it's not too obvious." Daniel advised.

"Hey, babe. After we get back to headquarters, want to go to combat practice with me? I can teach you a few moves." I heard Scorn say.

"I'd rather face the entire Justice League." I scoffed.

"Someday, babe, we will." I smiled and shook my head, turning off the ear piece again so I didn't have to hear his flirting.

Then Batman finally appeared on the scene. He turned to the Joker, who started to fight and then sprinted closer to the giant plant that Poison Ivy created for cover. Batman jumped onto the plant, slicing its arms off as it climbed higher, but the plant flung him off and he swung to the ground.

I didn't get the chance to hear Daniel cue Wrath and Scorn, but I knew it when I heard the sound of motorcycles. Soon, I was being swept up by the two villains and going a neck breaking speed. Wrath placed me in front of him and drove from behind. I screamed as we pulled into view.

"Help!"

"Shut up." Wrath ordered, holding a knife to my throat and driving with one hand. I was only reassured by the fact that both Wrath and Scorn were incredible drivers.

Then, suddenly, I glanced over and Scorn wasn't on his motorcycle anymore. It began to wobble, but before the cycle stopped, someone else hopped onto it. It was Robin.

"Let her go." He ordered.

Wrath laughed. "Make me." He sped ahead and Robin followed. I was gripping the seat of the bike for life. I watched the speedometer steadily climb until we were going seventy miles an hour in a residential neighborhood at ten o'clock at night.

Robin kept attacking from behind and steadily gained ground. Much to my relief, Wrath was forced to release the knife on my throat to control the bike.

"Jump off, Addie!" Robin yelled. My eyes widened at the sound of my name. How did he know? "It'll be okay!"

The bike skidded to a stop and Wrath pressed the knife against my throat again. Robin stopped the bike. "Take one step closer and she's dead." Wrath threatened. I gripped the arm holding the knife to try to pull it away, but he held it closer, drawing blood. I gasped at the sudden pain and knew I was going to get revenge on Wrath after this.

Robin stood there for a long moment. Finally, he put his hands in the air and stepped back. Wrath started the motorcycle again and sped off, heading back to headquarters. I turned on my earpiece again. "Phase two. Success. Heading back to headquarters."

"Good." Daniel said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Squad One. Evade enemy and head back to camp."

A couple of minutes later, a boy swung from the air and jumped back onto the bike, standing up behind Wrath. "Great job acting, Addie." Scorn complimented.

"Great job losing, Scorn." I replied. Wrath laughed.

"You two will be married in ten years, just watch."

"And we'd be divorced a month later." I retorted lightly. They both laughed and so did a couple of others who heard the conversation through their earpieces.

"I call being the minister!" Joker laughed. "Minister of _Death_," he added.

We arrived at headquarters, which was underground, in twenty minutes. Daniel met us when the entrance closed.

I jumped off the bike. "Addie! Great job."

He hugged me tightly. "Thanks."

"What happened to your neck?" Daniel wiped the blood away from my skin with his sleeve.

"It's nothing." I walked over to the first aid room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

What is wrong with me? I thought while dabbing my wound with a wet towel. Why do I have to be a villain?

I glanced out the window as one by one Joker, Poison Ivy, and Scarecrow returned to headquarters with smiles on their faces. They all think I'm okay with this. I'm not. My parents were villains. They wanted me to follow in their footsteps and I never did. So why, now that they're dead, do I still feel obligated to fulfill their dream?

The door opened and Daniel's head popped in. "Five minutes until we shoot the video. Hey, are you okay?" He asked, concern on his face. I smiled. I had known Daniel my whole life. He was the one person I could trust. We had been training together since before we could talk.

When I didn't answer right away, he closed the door and leaned against it. "So what the hell is the matter with you? You have been like this for months. The mission is a success so far, so what's your problem?" Daniel's anger shocked me. Normally he was gentle with me, even though I didn't need it, so why, suddenly, was he not?

"I—"

He held up his hand. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Lately, you head has been a million different places and you have had no heart for _this team_. Everyone else is working as hard as you can and you screw it up for them. Do you even want this?"

I looked down. "I-I don't know." I answered truthfully. I may be the best liar in the world, but I couldn't lie to him. Daniel looked away from me.

"You know, Addie. I always thought you would be the person I could trust no matter what, but now I'm not so sure."

"Daniel—"

"Tell me you're still doing the video." He pleaded suddenly.

"I… will… but Daniel, you have to know that I would never turn against you."

"Sure… Now isn't the time. We'll talk later."

I stared at the floor when the door slammed shut. It wasn't uncommon that we would fight, but this seemed real. Mostly because everything he said was almost true. If I decided to turn away from the Dark Resistance, I would be turning away from him as well.

"Hello, Addie. Relationship trouble?" The Joker was waiting outside the door.

"Shove it, Joker. I'm not in the mood."

He laughed crazily again. "You and Daniel fighting again? Shame. Although I hear Scorn's had his eye on you for quite some time. Maybe you two should—"

I grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall. "I said I'm not in the mood."

He put his hands in the air innocently. "No need to get angry, hmm, little girl. We're all friends here, right?" I glared at him for a moment before releasing him. The rest of the room had gotten silent.

"Let's just get this over with." I said as I disappeared down the stairs.

"You got served!" Scorn laughed as he passed Joker.

Daniel and the rest of the villains were dressed up in their villain suits and the camera was ready to shoot when I got downstairs, but their usual banter was absent. It didn't take long for me to figure out why. Our leader, Black Mask, was leaning against the wall, watching keenly. I gulped as I sat down and Poison Ivy helped tie me to the chair.

"I'm ready." I breathed as I braced myself for the pain to come. For a moment, I briefly regretted getting mixed up in all this and was about to protest, but Daniel turned on the camera and pointed.

I pulled a mask of fear onto my face as the Joker laughed into the camera. "Hey, Batsy! How's it going? We have a proposition for you…" He said in an eerie voice. He pulled away from the camera to reveal the scene. I was in the middle, with Wrath and Scorn on my right and Scarecrow on my left.

"Help!" I screamed. "Somebody help me!" I was punched in the face and Wrath wrapped his hand around my throat.

"Shut up!" He ordered. I began to shake violently, gripping my chair as if I were about to die, and in this case, I had to look like I was.

"Meet us at the North Dock at midnight tomorrow. You surrender yourself to us, we give back the girl. If not, we kill her."

"No! Don't!" I yelled before they shut it off. Scarecrow shoved and both Wrath and Scarecrow began to kick me while I was on the ground. Daniel panned in on my face and then shut it off.

The pressure from the ropes was released. Scorn rushed to my side and helped me up. I knew he would be more than thrilled, but I leaned against him for support anyway. "You didn't have to kick me so frickin' hard!" I complained to the father and son and they looked down sheepishly.

"I thought I was doing well. You make acting look easy but I hated having to hurt you." Scorn tried.

I smiled at the comment. "It's fine. Gives more of an effect in phase four."

All went quiet though when the figure in the corner began to clap slowly. "So you're the famous young villain I've been hearing so much about. I'm glad to finally meet you." He stood before me, holding out his hand.

Slowly, I shook it. The other villains stepped away, busying themselves with other things. "Y-you too. What do you think of the mission so far? Are we performing well?"

"The rest of you are performing adequately but you… Adalynn Mae, are performing exceptionally well, surprising for someone who is only…"

"Fifteen… I'm fifteen, sir."

"Well how about that! Follow me to my office. I would like to discuss a few things with you."

"But…" He turned around slowly, a deadly look in his eye. "I-I promised I would help Daniel edit the video…"

"Who's Daniel? Ah, the camera boy."

"And the person who plans most of the missions we're sent on." Daniel interrupted harshly.

"What was that, boy? You planned the last four missions that were unsuccessful?"

"That was Addie's fault! _She_ ruined the missions!" The look on Black Mask's face was downright terrifying. Was Daniel stupid? Did he have a death wish?

"Under your leadership, correct?"

"It was my fault okay? Yes, he was the leader. I didn't follow orders! Don't blame him!" I finally yelled exasperatedly. "And he got us all out safely. He's a great leader so if you're going to get pissed, get pissed at me!"

Black Mask slammed me into the wall. "Don't you dare take fault for his mistake! If he was truly a good leader he wouldn't have sent you on the mission at all but his obvious feelings for you interfered."

I didn't respond. He released me and began to walk away toward the elevator. "Adalynn. I'll be in my office if you are willing to assist me."

Once he was gone I looked back at Daniel. He smiled and walked up to me. "Thanks for sticking up for me." He hugged me softly and pulled away. "Go on. This could be your chance to get into the big leagues. It's fine."

"So you're not mad?"

He waved his hand. "I'll get over it." I nodded and rode the elevator up to impending doom. At least, that's what I expected considering it concerned the Black Mask.


	4. Chapter 4

Infiltrated

"So… You wanted to meet with me, sir."

"Yes… Close the door behind you and have a seat." I did so and he finally looked up from his laptop. "I'm curious. What are your abilities?"

"None that I know of, sir."

"Pity. Both your parents have amazing abilities. And you have nothing? I find that a little hard to believe." I glared at him.

"I make up for it."

"Martial Arts are not powerful. But I have a feeling your powers will develop in time. Nonetheless, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. You will be faced with three unknown tasks. Complete them, and I will promote you to Squad One. You may refuse, but I do not advise it. Keep in mind, these tasks are difficult, because you must be able to fight, evade, and even defeat even the strongest of heroes."

"You do this for everyone in Squad One?"

"No. Dark Resistance is fairly new. We simply chose them because all the villains had already had the chance to prove themselves in the own crimes. You would be the first."

"So I'm testing it?"

"Well, I suppose… Yes. You are."

"And you choose me, the one with no powers?"

"As I said, I believe they will develop in time. But if not, I can have you genetically enhanced to have powers."

"And if I don't _want_ powers."

"I did the same to your parents, and their powers were supposed to be genetic. Clearly there was some flaw in the serum."

He glared into my eyes through the mask. "What do you say? Are you up for the tasks?"

I thought of Daniel. I thought of my parents. What they wanted. What he wants. "I'll have to think about it."

"Don't take too long. This opportunity doesn't come every day. You have until the mission is complete. And make sure you do not mess this up, as well."

"What did he want?" Daniel asked as I stepped from the elevator.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on. A meeting with the Black Mask is never nothing."

"I told you. It was nothing." I snapped.

He stepped in front of me and stopped. "Don't tell me you're mad at me about what I said to you earlier."

"Why shouldn't I be? How could you possibly think I could ever betray you?"

"You haven't been committed to the team, that's for sure. You have no heart for this cause anymore."

"I—" Lights flashed and an alarm sounded. But I had to say this before we left. I looked around, and then lowered my voice. "Yes, I admit that I've been having doubts about this villain thing, but I'm still here. I haven't left yet. And the main reason I haven't is _because_ you're still here."

"And what happens when you've had enough? Will you just leave me?"

I stared at him for a long moment, my eyes desperate. I wanted for him to see things from my point of view, but things were different for him. He climbed his way up the villain ladder, and was fully committed, while I was born into it. I never got to make my choice, but he had already made his, clearly. "I'd hope you would come with me."

"You want me to be a good guy with you?"

"No. Not even that. I'm asking you to be normal with me. We can leave this place. Start a life somewhere else. You're my _best_ friend. I couldn't possibly leave you."

He closed his eyes and walked away. I closed mine as well, trapping the tears inside until they faded and then I went into the main room.

"What's going on?"

"It's the Bat! He and his boy found us!" Wrath informed, his voice attempting menace.

"Come on, we can take them! Plus, I'll get a kick out of destroying that little bird!" Scorn laughed.

I looked at Daniel. He was staring at the security cameras as the Dynamic Duo searched the entrance to find a way in.

"No." He said, his voice contemplating. "If we face them, we'll lose our only advantage. There is no way we can defeat The Batman and his sidekick on our own and the only advantage we have is with a hostage."

"Then what are we going to do?" Wrath asked.

"We run. Do the exchange tomorrow night. Get to the bikes. Wrath, you take Addie as hostage on the bike. Joker, Scarecrow. Release the toxin mines at the entrance just as we leave out the back. Ivy, use your vines to trap them while the toxins are released. That should slow them down, then follow in Joker's car. Rendezvous at False Face Society base. Entering coordinates into your GPS's now. Go!"

We all ran, Joker, Scarecrow, and Ivy to the computers, waiting to release the toxins, while the rest of us ran toward the back to the bikes. We all got on the bikes, while Wrath sat behind me.

"Turn on the com-link." Daniel ordered.

"Where's Black Mask?"

"You all get to my base ahead." Black Mask's voice appeared on the com. "I have some things to say to Batman."

The garage door began to slide open. I tapped the touch GPS screen on the bike and brought up the security cameras from inside, looking at Batman and Robin. Then suddenly I noticed something. Just faintly, if your eyes followed the shadow behind them, you could see a light. I gasped.

I hopped off of the bike. "Stop! It's a trap!"

"What, Addie?" Daniel asked.

"Batman and Robin. They're holograms. They're really…" I looked up as Batman and Robin stood in front of us, the doors rising to reveal them.

My façade turned on and I began to run toward them. Scorn's had grabbed my wrist and jerked me back, pressing a knife to my throat.

"Damn it!" Daniel cursed.

"Good job, Addie. You noticed quickly." Black Mask hissed.

"Black Mask! I should have known!" Batman accused, as Black Mask stepped from the shadows and stood before us.

I jerked away from Scorn, but then Daniel grabbed me as I neared the exit. I began to collapse, sobbing.

"Stand up, damn it!" Daniel ordered. My knees wobbled as I 'struggled' to stand. Batman and Robin sprang. Daniel threw me onto his bike and took off. A batarang flew toward us, but was intercepted as a giant vine sprung from the ground.

"Thanks, Ivy."

"All units to back entrance now! Taking the hostage to rendezvous now. Fight until I order all of you to evade!"

"Incoming," I informed Daniel as Robin caught up to us on his bike.

"I got him!" Scorn intervened, and his motorcycle landed on the ground next to Robin. The boy jumped off his own bike toward Robin. The hero jumped from his bike to Scorn's, and steadied it.

"Oh, yeah!" Scorn yelled. "This bike's got speed!"

"You are not taking my bike!" I heard Robin as he pulled something from his belt.

"Scorn! Watch out!" I tried to yell, but the Daniel's hand closed over my mouth, muffling the sound.

The batarang flew toward Scorn and then exploded in his face, knocking him off the bike. "Scorn!" I screamed, whipping my head around. Then I saw Robin jump back onto his own bike and race toward us. "Help!" I added for effect.

Daniel accelerated. I gripped the seat tighter as the needle passed 100mph. We jumped onto the freeway and rode on the side, leaving an open lane to go faster and faster.

Everything raced past. I didn't dare look back for fear of losing my balance and falling off at this speed. We went back down onto the roads and raced on the sidewalk as civilians raced to avoid us.

We jumped back onto a clear road and Daniel slowed down just slightly to turn around and shoot back at the hero.

Robin raced faster, swerving the bike to avoid the gunshots.

Daniel turned back around and raced again. "Evade, now!" he yelled into the com to the others. "We need reinforcements! Heading north at Old Gotham!"

I looked back again, but this time the street behind us was empty. "He's gone…"

I had only just begun to enjoy our victory when his bike flew past us and three batarangs flew toward us, popping the tires. The bike began to skid as Daniel gripped the brakes to keep the bike straight. "Jump!" Robin and Daniel yelled at the same time.

We both leaped.

I hit the ground hard and rolled. My head cracked against the pavement. Everything seemed to move slower as I struggled to lift my head as I rolled to a stop. My vision was unclear. I closed my eyes tight, touching my thumb to each of my fingers to check if they worked. I rolled, opening my eyes. Daniel lay on the ground, unconscious. I was about to reach for him when someone ran up to me.

"Are you alright?" the hero asked, kneeling next to me.

"I think so." I responded, feeling far too close to the hero. If he knew my identity, I would be shipped off to Arkham, no questions asked.

I touched the back of my head and my fingers came back red.

"Come on, I'll help you walk. Let's go before anyone else comes."

"I don't think I can walk." I lied, testing my legs as I squatted on the ground. I pretended to fall back on the ground in pain.

"Here, I'll carry you."

I couldn't stop the laugh that came out after that. "Sorry. You just look like you're barely ten."

"Strong barely ten year old." He responded with a playful quirk on his lips.

I pretended to work my way to my feet. I pretended to fall back onto the ground.

"I'll bring my bike over." He said.

"I need help _now!_ They're about to _save_ the _hostage_." I whispered into the com, turning my head away.

I squeezed Daniel's hand softly before the hero returned.

"On our way, Addie. Sit tight." Wrath informed me.

"Do _not_ compromise the mission!"

I heard a loud engine and perked up, hoping to see at least five cars rushing to save me, but I only saw one, and it was blue and black.

The car stopped and the window rolled down.

I heart almost stopped when I saw him. Batman stepped from the car and I stumbled back. The vigilante was in front of me.

He was the man that, while no villain admitted it, feared the most. I had been fed stories about him all throughout my childhood.

"She's bleeding. We should get her to the hospital."

"No. To the batcave. I don't want the police involved in this yet." He responded, opening the backseat to the batmobile while Robin helped me in.

I heard Black Mask's voice as we walked toward the car. "Do _not_ compromise the mission. As soon as you are released, contact me. We will formulate a new plan. You're on the inside now."


	5. Chapter 5

Compromised

I looked away and brushed my ear, pulling out the earpiece and crushing it in my fingers. I let the pieces fall silently to the ground as I stepped into the car.

Robin tied a blindfold over my eyes. "You're not allowed to know the location of the batcave, naturally." The boy informed me.

"Naturally." The location of the batcave was no mystery to me, but I obliged because they did not know that.

Then the boy hopped on his bike and followed the batmobile to the batcave. The ride was silent, but this I did not mind. The Batman wasn't known for being chatty.

Then, suddenly, I began to realize how severe my injuries actually were. My scrapes began to sting and I began to fall asleep. Batman shook my shoulder. "Try to stay awake. We're almost there." He said to me, and then aloud, probably into his com-link, he said, "Alfred, get the medical kit ready. I believe she has a concussion."

"Right away, sir." I heard from a speaker in the dashboard.

The car stopped abruptly and the scissor doors opened automatically.

The blindfold slid from my face and I gaped at my surroundings in awe and fear. There I was, daughter of two supervillains, a supervillain trainee, inside the batcave. It was almost surreal.

"Wow," I breathed. I was then lifted onto a medical table and then everything went black.

"Adalynn? Adalynn Myers?" I gasped and sat up quickly. "Woah there, easy. You're safe. You're in the batcave." My eyes focused on a boy in a cape with green, red, and yellow colors.

I looked around again, taking in my surroundings. The cave was dark and damp, just like I had always pictured it. I could have sworn I saw bats hanging upside down from the rafters. "Right."

"That is your name right? Adalynn?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You weren't too scared right? Of the big bad villains?"

"Not too much." I said absentmindedly.

"Robin." A stern voice that could only belong to the Batman interrupted. The boy looked up, and with no exchange of words, left.

"I did a background check on you, Adalynn." He said, his voice dark. "I cross referenced your finger prints you left on the glass you drank with the ID you gave to the bartender. They didn't match, or did you already know that?"

"So what? I used a fake ID. Kids use them all the time."

"It's Illegal."

"You're not going to send a kid to jail just because she got a fake ID. That's not what the Batman is for."

"No. I wouldn't. But then I did a background check on the identity the prints showed, and the person with those prints has a past that I send kids to jail for."

My heart froze for a moment, and I stood up. "What exactly did you find? How do you know any of it's true? What if those villians made something up to frame _me_ for _their_ crimes!"

"All the evidence is there. _You_ are the daughter of Lex Luther and Queen Bee."

I glared at him for a long moment. "What are you going to do?"

"I want to propose a deal. You help me capture the rest of your little resistance, and I will let you see your father before being sent to Arkham."

"I don't belong in an asylum."

He chuckled. "The fact that you're working with the _Joker_ proves you've got at least a little bit of insanity in you."

"Luther's dead." I said flatly.

"Now, that's where you're wrong. Luther pulled into the shadows, faked his death, and put a poster boy as the face of LexCorp. He's the one still pulling the strings. As of right now, he thinks you're dead, and you thought he was."

I leaned back against the table for support. "And Queen Bee?"

"She is dead. Died in a covert Justice League mission by the Alpha squad."

"While we're on the topic of revelations, you should know I know you are Bruce Wayne. If you double cross me, I'll tell the world."

"I don't double cross anyone. If I make a deal, I always hold up my end."

I closed my eyes for a long moment, contemplating the deal. "Anyway, it doesn't seem like a fair trade. You lockup—what—seven villains, and I get to see my father for the first time. Once. How about you convince the police to drop all charges against me and I go free."

"You need to pay for what you did. For the people you stepped on while climbing up the villain ladder."

"None of that was my choice. I am the kid of two supervillains! How the hell am I supposed to do anything else?"

"I know of a hero whose parents were supervillains. She didn't do what her parents told her to do."

"Yeah, I know, Artemis. Her mom was a good guy though, so that hardly counts!" I was beginning to become desperate.

"I will give you a new identity so that you cannot be tracked by the government or anyone, if you do not engage in any more illegal activity."

"I'll try not to. Deal." I responded, knowing the risks, but I had to play this right, and there really weren't many other options. I was rat in a trap. While he was a bat in a cave. I smiled inwardly at my pun. There wasn't much to smile at in this situation. I stood up. "What do you want me to do?"


End file.
